


Ridiculous

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acting, Books, Kissing, M/M, Movies., bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke doesn't think <i>The Lord of the Rings</i> will ever be a movie.</p><p> <br/><i>Written for the Birthday, 2015.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

"Are you shitting me?"

"No." 

"You've actually read this?" Casey's holding up Zeke's ancient, water-stained copy of _The Lord of the Rings_. 

"I was bored at camp and it was the only book around." Zeke sounds annoyed. "What's the big deal?"

"I dunno," Casey replies, thumbing the browned pages. "Just doesn't seem like your thing." He flips through the pages. He read it in eighth grade. "You think they'll ever make a movie out of it?" he asks the older boy.

Zeke snorts. "No way."

That surprises Casey. "Why not?" he asks. "Effects get better all the time. Who knows what they'll be able to do?"

"That's not the problem," Zeke drawls, lifting his gaze from his textbook and pulling his glasses off. He rubs his eyes. "It's the fucking dialog, man. Who the fuck talks like that?"

Casey smirks. "I think that's kinda the point."

"Yeah, and it's my point, too. Listen to this," and he reaches over to pluck the book from Casey's hands, then riffle through it. "'Stir not the bitterness in the cup that I mixed for myself.'" He rolls his eyes.

"Remember what you told me Harrison Ford said to Lucas? 'You can write this shit but you can't say it'? How are you supposed to _say_ this stuff without sounding like a refugee from a Renaissance Faire?"

Casey laughs. "Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't think I could do it." He sits up. "Awesome story, though."

"Yep," Zeke agrees, still paging through the book. "Cried like a motherfucker first time I read it."

"Seriously?" Now Casey's _really_ surprised. 

"Uh huh." Zeke puts the book down and sets his elbows on the table. "Couldn't stop for like, two days. Freaked my mom _right_ the fuck out." He shrugs. "I was only eleven, what do you expect? Thing's a gut-punch."

"How long did it take you to read it?"

"Two weeks. You?"

"Couple of months, I think," Casey admits. "I had to keep taking breaks. It was too intense." He looks into Zeke's eyes.

"See, that's the difference between us. I couldn't stop," Zeke answers with a slow, wicked smile. "All that fucking tragedy, man, it was relentless."

Casey licks his lips, then gets up off the sofa and slips onto Zeke's lap, rubbing up against him and making him grunt. "Yeah, it's epic, alright. Blood, battles, all that death." He kisses Zeke's neck and nips at his skin. "Still wish somebody'd make a movie, though. I'd love to watch Frodo take on the Black Riders."

Zeke cups Casey's head in his hand and kisses him. Casey hums and shifts against him, and Zeke hoists him up, stepping to the sofa and dropping him down onto his back, then straddling him. He kisses Casey again, hard, then takes hold of his t-shirt and pulls it off. He slides his hands over the pale skin, then pulls Casey up into his arms.

"I'd rather watch you," he growls, and the book slips forgotten to the floor.

.


End file.
